Perdendo o Controle
by thisisvane
Summary: Não consigo entender aquela pulga maldita, ele aparecia e desaparecia do nada e isso me deixava louco, ELE me deixava louco. E o pior, ele sabia disso.


Não consigo entender aquela pulga maldita, ele aparecia e desaparecia do nada e isso me deixava louco, ELE me deixa louco. E o pior, ele sabia disso.

Cheguei em casa cansado e fui direto para o banho, sentir a água gelada correr pelo meu corpo era relaxante, sai do banho, enrolei uma toalha em minha cintura e com outra fui em direção do quarto secando meu cabelo, tudo o que eu queria era dormir.

Quando estava prestes a pega uma muda de roupa sinto algo quente e molhado em minha nuca. Senti meu corpo estremecer, era ele, aquela maldita pulga.

– Nee Shizu-chan, senti sua saudades - ele falou sussurrando em meu ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, o que foi o suficiente para eu perder o controle, não sentia mais nada, nem sono, nem cansaço, ele realmente sabia como me deixar loco.

Sem dizer nada o prensei contra a parede invadindo seus lábios com minha linguá, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Nos beijávamos com urgência, mordi seu lábio até sentir o gosto metálico de seu sangue. Aquilo me exitava, ter ele ali submisso a mim era enlouquecedor.

Deixei sua boca e ataquei seu pescoço. Distribuía ali chupões e lambidas que o faziam gemer em meu ouvido. Sem mais demora rasguei suas roupas.

– Haha... Im... paciente como... sempre - Ele disse em meio a ofegos, mais logo se calou quanto toquei seu membro já desperto. Comecei a masturba-lo devagar ao mesmo tempo em que mordicava um de seus mamilos. Seu rosto esta vermelho, ele gemia sem pudor. Continuei descendo mordendo, lambendo e chupando cada parte de seu corpo até chegar em seu membro, passei a linguá desde a base até a glande antes de abocanhá-lo por completo, junto com o gemido de prazer de Izaya senti algo sendo cravado em meu ombro, ele havia me apunhalado com aquela flickblade, aquela dor ao invés de me incomodar apenas me deixou ainda mais exitado, estava virando a droga de um masoquista como essa pulga. Depois desse ato comecei a suga-lo com ainda mais força, senti suas mãos agarrando forte meus cabelos, ele tentou me puxar para cima, mais sua força não era nada comparada a minha, que tudo o que fez foi me atiçar ainda mais. E não demorou muito para que ele gozasse em minha boca.

Engoli tudo e voltei a beijá-lo o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto, sem demora o virei empinando seu traseiro para melhor me acomodar, e sem nenhum preparo o penetrei de uma só vez. Izaya soltou um grito de dor, mas não esperei que ele se acostumasse, e comecei a estoca-lo, rápido e forte.

– Mais... mais... forte... - ele dizia entre gemidos, maldito masoquista, mas fiz exatamente o que ele queria e passei a estoca-lo com ainda mais força. - Shi... zu... o... haaa!

– Haaa... Iza... ya! - não pude conter o gemido, ouvir ele falando meu nome assim só me deixava ainda mais louco, levei minha mão a seu pênis que estava mais uma vez desperto e comecei a masturba-lo na mesma velocidade de minhas investidas. Eu já não pensava em mais nada, apenas em ouvi-lo gemer mais e mais meu nome.

Não demorou muito e ele se desmanchava em minha mão, e nesse momento ele ficou tão gostosamente e dolorosamente apertado e acabei me desmanchando dentro dele.

Sai de dentro daquela pulga ainda arfando e senti ele m empurrar em cima de minha cama subindo em cima de mim.

– Espero que você não pense que acabou. - Disse ele com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e arrancou a flickblade do meu ombro, tinha me esquecido de que ainda a tinha perfurando meu corpo.

Ele cortou meu peito me fazendo sentir uma pequena ardência no local e fazendo um fiu de sangue escorrer, então se abaixou e lambeu toda a extensão do corte ao mesmo tempo em que rebolava em cima de membro mais uma vez desperto graças a essa pulga.

– I-izaya - falei em meio a um gemido contido e pude sentir seu membro também desperto agora pressionado contra o meu no momento em que veio reclamar por minha boca, nossa bocas dançavam de forma nada casta, e só nos separamos porque o ar passou a faltar.

Izaya se levantou sobre mim e posicionou meu membro em sua entrada sentando de uma só vez, e já começando a se movimentar, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos, e se apoiando em meu peito para melhor se movimentar, a saliva escorria pelo canto de sua boca, ele estava extremamente sexy.

Eu também já não conseguia controlar meus próprios gemidos. Segurei-o pela cintura e sem deixar de penetra-lo o virei ficando por cima e sentindo me prender com suas pernas. Comecei a estoca-lo com ainda mais força que antes, sentindo suas unhas cravarem em minhas costas e ele gemer ainda mais meu nome, senti que não aguentaria muito mais e aumentei ainda mais minhas investidas, gozando mais uma vez dentro dele e sentindo o seu gozo sujar nosso abdomens.

Sai de dentro dele e deitei a seu lado fechando meus olhos, senti Izaya se aproximar e deitar em meu peito, o envolvi em um meio abraço e ambos deixamos o cansaço nos vencer.

No dia seguinte acordei e o único sinal de que Izaya esteve aqui era o ferimento em meu ombro e a marca de suas unhas em minhas costas e braços. E era sempre assim, essa pulga sempre aparecia do nada e desaparecia sem falar nada, me deixando louco me tendo em suas mãos.

E era por isso que eu queria tanto mata-lo. Ou será que não?


End file.
